Queen Lucy the Valiant
by Nirvana Lucifer Christ
Summary: This is a TWOSHOT that describes the two contradictory sides of Lucy's nature. On one side she is the fierce warrior and on the other side she is the kind hearted Queen...This story reflects as how her double sided nature affected Caspian's life.
1. The Mistress of The Dagger

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately The Chronicles of Narnia does not belong to me.**

**Age:**

**_Lucy : 17_**

**_Caspian : 22_**

* * *

_**The Mistress Of The Dagger**_

The mighty Aslan comforted his little Queen as she sobbed into his mane. She had been just a small girl of eight years when she had travelled to Narnia for the first time. Her strong believe and love for Narnia had made her closer to Aslan than her three siblings. She had gone against her siblings to follow his path against all odds. After a long time when the last of her sobs subsided that she looked at her beloved Lion. "Dear one your fate had been sealed the day you stepped in Narnia for the first time." Aslan addressed his favorite Pevensie. "It will be wiser too accept your fate." He added. "I had already accepted my fate Aslan…and I don't regret coming to Narnia…I could never regret coming to Narnia." Lucy Pevensie replied. "I am just sad that I never got to say good bye to my family." She dabbed at her tears. "Dear one from this day forward you must help Caspian to find the path of light before it's too late." Aslan told his little Queen. "I will try my best…I promise you, Aslan." Lucy straightened herself with determination. Aslan smiled at the Valiant Queen, " I trust you Dear one." The rising sun engulfed them in its reddish hues as Queen Lucy bade farewell to her friend, protector and advisor before going back to Cair Paravel.

King Caspian had been watching the young Queen as she conversed with her beloved Lion. If anybody had the courage to embrace Aslan then it would be her, he smiled at this thought. This was the same beach where he had found the young Queen two nights ago. She had looked like an angel, her pale skin had shimmered with moonbeams, and her chestnut locks were fanned around her head. For a moment he had hopped that it was Liliandil who had returned. He had run like a mad man to her. She had been confused, dizzy but strangely happy. He still remembered her smile as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks. Although he was very happy for her return, it had also intensified his guilt for betraying her trust as a kind hearted King. Queen Lucy tiredly returned to her chambers when she was shocked by voice of the King, " Did it go well?"

Lucy gasped and answered, "Oh! Its you Caspian." Realization dawned on her that she was in the presence of the man who had seen her naked, two nights before. Pale-pink dusted her cheeks and she turned away from him. "Lucy, are you alright?" Caspian said approaching her. "I am sorry I forgot...it's quite late. I should not be here at this hour in a lady's bedchamber no less." Caspian proceeded to live when Lucy spoke up, "Caspian before I am lady I am your friend and you don't need to see the time before you come here." Caspian had missed this type of treatment. With Liliandil gone there was no one who treated him in such a informal tone. He smiled at this vibrant Queen and sat down on her bed. He patted the place beside him for Lucy to sit down as well. Lucy sighed and sat down beside her friend. She rested her head on his shoulder as she narrated her story.

Lucy who had been travelling by a train in her home country England met up with an accident, where she died an unfortunate death. But due to her soul, which was connected to Narnia, instead of going to heaven Lucy had been brought to Narnia. It was Lucy's second birth as a true Narnian. Aslan had also stated that this miracle could also be related to the sufferings of her people under the current ruler. Aslan had asked her to spend this chance wisely and she had decided to help Caspian to find the Narnians and restore the peace. At the end she had tearfully spoke about family before crying herself to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new beginning for both of them.

The young Queen and the distraught King were bent upon a map of the present Narnian kingdom. King Caspian X had previously chucked out the places that had been already searched by the Royal Army. But the Queen of the Old was adamant about searching those places as well because she was sure that Narnians would respond to her than a Telmarine Army. Moreover, the Telmarine advisors were already giving her a headache. The Queen frustrated with the current state of affairs banged her hands on the table shocking the whole room and barked at others, " Will you people stop talking and listen to me for a moment…I have ruled over Narnians for fifteen years and I think that's a pretty long time to know them…." "Naïve child…" One of the advisors whispered under his breathe. Lucy gave him a nasty glare before solely addressing Caspian, "You know I am right about this…right Caspian?" She looked at him hopefully. Caspian saw the advisors frowning faces in his peripheral vision. His heart told him to trust Lucy but his mind told him that it was useless. He had already trusted his heart once when he married Liliandil and it had led to destruction. He could not do the same mistake again. Caspian's silence had answered Lucy's questions. She felt humiliated and was practically seething with range.

Her warm eyes turned into stone as she hissed the next words, "I detest you Caspian…I…I hate you…because you are not the gallant soldier Peter entrusted his kingdom to. You are not the King who bravely fought the Dark Forces for saving his people…ann…and…you are not the same friend who believed in me against all odds." She gave one hurtful glare to Caspian before she marched away from the room. Lucy sat by her horse, which was assigned to her by Caspian when she wanted to ride. She was indeed beautiful with lustrous black fur and smooth, long mane. She petted the horse as she thought about the meeting. She sighed; it was hard to believe that Caspian had changed so much. The horse neighed and began nuzzling her hand with her nose. "Do you think that Narnians are out there somewhere, Bellezza?" She asked her horse. Bellezza was the name of her first horse during her reign. But she could have never expected what happened next. Bellezza replied courteously, " Yes Milady, Narnians are always there to serve you." Lucy exclaimed happily, "You are an Narnian?...I knew it that Narnians will never really leave their land." "Our people belief on Aslan's justice would not permit us to do so." Bellezze bowed to her Lady.

"Do you know were other Narnians are? We can help them you know." Lucy asked her. " No Milady, only you can help us…we don't trust that Telmarine anymore." Bellezze replied honestly. "Fine, I will help you but you have to take me to them. Promise me on the Honor of Aslan." The Queen extended her hand; Bellezze touched it with her nose to seal the promise. Lucy quickly packed her things, fastened her holder with the dagger and the cordial and slipped away from the castle. The next morning found an empty room with a note saying just one line ' I will return with the reasons to believe me.'

King Caspian seemed distracted throughout the next few days. The only thought that crossed his mind was that Lucy was out there somewhere alone, helpless and without any plan or precautions. The pull he felt towards this young Queen was still a mystery to him. He blamed himself for her rash decision and it was eating him from inside. Suddenly one of the messengers came running to his court. " Your Majesty I bring grave news…" he paused to catch his breath "…Calormen had decided to wage a war against Narnia. By some secrete means they had come to know about the instability of the kingdom." "I bet it was one of those wretched beasts that had informed them." One of the nobles roared. "What about that snobbish Princess…I bet she had won over Calormen with her feminine wiles and using then to regain her power." Caspian could not believe that he had actually listened to these mean, prejudiced bustards and doubted Lucy. "Enough!" Caspian barked at his court. "I will not even try to correct you filths about Queen Lucy's integrity…you all are robbed of all your powers as advisors and ordered to live the court at once." "Get me General Ryu!" He ordered one of the soldiers before leaving the court.

Lucy had travelled through various parts of the kingdom for the last few days in search of Narnians and asked them to come out of their hiding but to no avail. In the end the Narnians had decided to meet at Aslan's How to give their last decision. Lucy had reached her destination prior to the other Narnians. She was admiring the walls that told their story; a solitary tear trickled down her checks. It was her that had led the others back to their world. If Peter had never left Narnia would have never happened. She was not a leader as Peter was, she never planned battles like Edmund did, she was not good with her words like Susan was, yet she was here when others would never be allowed to come back. With the memory of her siblings, a realization downed on her that to her family she was dead. They would be probably mourning her. Peter and Edmund would be blaming them for letting her go all alone, her mother would be having a breakdown and Susan would be supporting her with tears in her own eyes. With these thought the young Queen finally broke down with heart breaking sobs. "Dear one…." The magical voice echoed through the walls. "Aslan…" Lucy forced between her sobs.

"Aslan I am sorry, I can not do this, I am not strong like Peter or wise like Susan or brave like Edmund…I am just plain old Lucy." Lucy whispered. Aslan voice echoed again, "Indeed plain old Lucy." This hurt Lucy but after all truths was often hurtful. Aslan continued, "The plain old Lucy who was the first one to find Narnia…the one who was able to follow my path against all odds…who led many battles and aided many lands…. she is the same old Queen Lucy the Valiant." With each word that left Aslan's lips a new strength evolved inside Lucy. "Thank you." She whispered to no one in particular. The wind whispered back, "Never doubt your worth, Dear one…" By the time the Narnians started flooding in Queen Lucy had made up her mind.

"My fellow Narnians…thank you for coming here and I have a few dispositions to discuss with you." Lucy proceeded to tell them about how she wished Narnians to return to lands and resume their duties to the kingdom. "Why should we return…so that Telmarine brat could insult our brothers." The clan leader of the centaurs spoke up. A murmur followed this comment. " No I want you all to go back because it's your land after all…what made Narnian special from Calormen and Archenland was the unity among the magic and man. During the reign of High King Peter there had also been mistakes, feuds, wars but in the end the King had realized his mistakes and the people had forgiven him…then why not Caspian." Lucy demanded. She continued, "Caspian is also a son of Adam just like High King Peter or King Edmund…moreover when King Edmund had betrayed his people by siding with the White Witch Narnians had forgiven him then why not Caspian." "After all he had fought along side the Narnians in the Second Narnian War." She ended her speech.

The Narnians seemed to be in deep thoughts as Lucy voiced her opinions. One of them a satyr answered in a timid voice, "He already betrayed our trust once how can we be sure of him." Lucy was impressed by his courage. He was younger than most other Narnians in the How yet he had given a valid opposition. "To answer that I will like to add that if it is hard for you to put your faith in him then I ask you to trust me..and I swear on Aslan's honor that…." "Who are you to swear on Aslan's honor?" A dwarf demanded with a scowl on his face. "She is the Daughter of Eve, Sister of High King Peter, Queen Susan and King Edmund, Lady of the Eastern Seas…she is Queen Lucy the Valiant." A silence surrounded the How as the great Lion himself materialized in front of the Narnians. "All hail Queen Lucy! All hail Aslan!" Bellezze shouted followed a continuous chant from the fellow Narnians. Lucy smiled at her friend and nodded towards Aslan before addressing her people, "I had been informed by the kingdom that Calormen had declared war upon Narnia because they think that we have become week but lets show them that this land belongs to us…today I want you to fight for the land of your forefathers, not as a Telmarine soldier but as a true Narnian. I know that light burns in all of you! Those embers must turn to flame. Iron into sword. I will become your weapon! Forged by the fierce fire that I know is in your hearts!. And I'd rather die in the battle than fail my duty as your Queen! Who will ride with me? Who will be my brother and sister?" A loud battle cry broke the silence as Narnia prepared for war. Aslan felt proud; his little Queen had indeed grown up into a fierce warrior.

On the other side of Narnia two worn out soldiers were discussing the next attack. "Milord what do think?" General Ryu asked his King. " I think I am bloody tired Eustace…any news on Lucy?" Caspian asked his General and friend of two years. Eustace pursed his lips; the last time he heard from Lucy when she had informed about the gathering at Aslan's How. He had informed her about the war against Calormen. Lucy had strictly ordered him to keep this a secrete from Caspian because she had no wish to be found before she fulfilled her destiny. Eustace answered in negative. Eustace pitied his friend but he also knew Lucy was right, there were some battles that we had fight on our own. "Tomorrow will be the last time we will ride together my friend." Caspian sighed before falling to a restless sleep.

Caspian had never estimated how week their army had become with the loss of Narnian warriors, they were falling behind, rattled by the share size of the Calormen Army. He had been fighting with their King for an hour now, he was bloodied, batted and tired, he had seen his comrades fall and die. His army was reduced to shambles and they were in the brink of loosing the war. Suddenly a warm breeze blew through the battlefield as if a strong magic had been induced in each soldier. Caspian suddenly felt rejuvenated then he heard it, "For Narniaaaaa!" the fearless voice of the Valiant Queen followed by more battle calls as hundreds and thousands of Narnians flooded the battlefield. Griffins covered the sky, archers rained arrows on the enemies, magic fought along with man and then he saw her. She was covered in battle armor her chestnut locks flying with the wind as she rode her horse and took down enemy after enemy.

Lucy eyes searched the battlefield for just one face and then she found him. He was fighting two men twice his size and was also deflecting the King's strikes. Lucy jumped down from her horse and ran to Caspian. Lucy pulled out her new sword that she had received from Aslan and sliced through one of the men. Suddenly they were completely surrounded by the enemy. She and Caspian stood back to back in their fighting stance and Caspian cried, "For Narniaaa!" Then the both jumped on their enemies like predators on their preys. Lucy welded her sword with a quick but strategic way using her speed and small frame, whereas Caspian used his sword with skill and strength. Suddenly Lucy heard a light groan as she disposed last of the Calormen soldier. She turned to find Caspian was in death grip with the Calormen King's sword to his throat. Lucy's blood ran cold by this scene. Before she knew it she was barking orders, "Narnians cover me.. Bellezze.." She extended her hands and pulled herself on her horse and rode towards Caspian. One of those bulky soldiers tried to stop Lucy but found himself stabbed with a sword to his chest. With her sword stuck in the dead man. Lucy pushed the King with all her might and was able to save Caspian but found herself trapped in Caspian's position now.

As Caspian was pushed aside by Lucy he hit the ground then he heard a loud scream of agony. The place where Lucy stood with the enemy King was horrifically covered in blood, both of their clothes were drenched in blood as well. Then they both collapsed with the King covering Lucy's small figure. Caspian crawled back to the Valiant Queen, by that time the whole battlefield had become still with anxiety. He pushed away the enemy from Lucy and found her to be unconscious but the good thing was, she was still breathing. Then eyes fell upon the sword that was logged into her left soldier blade. Lucy was save by her lack of height because that hit was meant or heart. After he found Lucy to be away from harms way when went to check his enemy. Ultimately, he realized where that scream had come from. The Calormen laid in a pull of his own blood, with a dagger to his heart.

"She lives!...Narnian has won!" a distant sound was heard as the Valiant Queen opened her eyes. "You scared us for a moment.." She recognized that voice at a instant. "Eustace!" she exclaimed happy and jumped up to hug her cousin but she did not take into account that she was still weak from the wound and was about to hit the ground when she was caught in a tight grip. "How are you?" Caspian asked the Valiant Queen. "Caspian did we win?" Lucy asked anxiously after Caspian put her back on the bed. The King smiled, "Your Dagger had pretty much sealed our victory." "How did you get the Narnians to fight for me is unbelievable." Caspian sat beside Lucy running a hand through his hair. "Yeah do tell him." Eustace gave Lucy a teasing smirk. Lucy gave him a glare before biting her lips, "They did not fight for you….they still don't trust you…they fought for me, they fought for the Queen of the Old." Caspian sighed, "That is to be expected after what I did." An involuntary yawn escaped Lucy's lips and Eustace smiled at his sister. "I think it will be good for all of us to take a good night's rest before we return to Cair Pavarel in the morning."

The victorious Queen strolled through her garden of Cair Paravel, deep in thought. Last night Aslan had visited her dreams and requested a meeting with both her and King Caspian. Lucy had somewhat guessed his reasons. There is still hostility between the Narnians and Telmarines. Caspian observed the Young Queen as she paced around, her elegant deep blue gown contrasted beautifully with her pale skin, she unconsciously played with her chestnut curls that had escaped form her messy bun. Her pale pink lips were pursed in deep thought. She resembled a fragile china doll. Then his eyes fell on the bandages that still covered her shoulder; reminding him of her strength and bravery. When the Seafarer was completely immersed in his thoughts. The object of his wonderings had already noticed him. Caspian was wearing a dark purple tunic with a crème satin under shirt visible through the open collar and sleeves. His golden hose was tucked inside brown knee length boots. The light golden cape rested on his left shoulder. Half of his hair was tied at the back. His tan face still held that warmness Lucy had seen during their first meeting. "Dear ones." The golden light blinded them as the mighty Lion appeared before them.

"Aslan." Both the rulers bowed to their friend and protector. " Rise my King and Queen of Narnia. I have come to discuss some important matters." Aslan addressed his children. He looked at his little Queen, "My child when you provoked the Narnians to fight for you, you gave them a new hope…and it's not wrong to say that they will want you as their Queen than Caspian as their King." "If that is the case then I will happily step down from my position as a King." King Caspian said with surety. Aslan looked at his little Queen for her answer; she seemed to contemplating this situation. Ultimately she voiced her opinion, " Caspian I think that it will be completely wrong for to do so. Because just like I am like a representative of Narnian culture, you symbolize the Telmarine dynasty. It will be completely wrong for a single ruler to rule a land of such diversity."

"Lucy is right Caspian." Aslan added to Lucy's speech. " Then it will be honor to share my empire with Queen Lucy the Valiant." Caspian bowed to Lucy. "It is impossible for Lucy to rule by your side because her reign had come to an end hundreds of years ago…there will be many who will question her royalty this way." Aslan added wistfully. "Then what should we do Aslan?" the youngest Pevensie asked her friend. "There is only one other way…" The Lion said before disappearing with a golden light.

The Great Hall was decorated with grandeur in honor of the War Heroes. On one side of the hall sat the Telmarine nobles and aristocrats and the other side was occupied by the Narnian officials. All chatter died down as the King's arrival was announced. King Caspian made a gallant entry with his cape billowing behind him. He reached the front of the Great Hall and turned towards his people. "My fellow Telmarines and Narnians I have apology to make to all of you. Narnians I apologize for failing you as your ruler who was entrusted by High King Peter to protect you and I apologize to the Telmarines for following the path of tyrannical Miraz and inviting a war on all of you." A series of murmur followed this speech before Caspian continued, " I am human and I am prone to make mistakes and to save you all from their harmful effects I have taken up a decision." The Telmarine nobles were horrified; it was the first time the King had taken a decision without their advice. "I will like to announce my engagement to Queen Lucy the Valiant of the Old…we will be co-ruling this kingdom henceforth as the King and Queen of Narnia, so we could rectify each others mistakes and be each others strength." King Caspian looked at the entrance as Queen Lucy's arrival was announced. Lucy still adorned the blue gown but a silver cape was added into the mix. She gracefully walked towards her fiancé. Caspian bowed to his Queen before taking her hand escorting her to the front. Lucy bowed to King Caspian as he placed the crown on her head, "To the grandeur of The Golden Narnia, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. Once a Queen of Narnia always a Queen of Narnia." Applauds surrounded the whole castle as the people shouted, "Long live King Caspian….Long live Queen Lucy!"

Queen Lucy stood in her balcony overlooking the Eastern Seas. She thought about her second coronation ceremony that took place moments ago. She had stood at that same place, the same words had been said in her honor but difference was her siblings were not here to share this moment with her. She played with her curls as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Lucy?" Caspian worriedly approached her. "Caspian." Lucy embraced her friend as the grief became unbearable. With the war and searching for Narnians, Lucy had barely gotten any chance to think about her family. But now with the peace the pain had finally made itself known. Susan had already forgotten about Narnia and in no time Peter and Edmund would follow suit. It was a horrifying idea for her. Caspian rocked her back and forth before she clamed down. "I am scared Caspian." She whispered in a heavy voice. "I am scared too." Caspian whispered in her hair. "But I promise I will make this work for the kingdom." 'For us' He added in his mind. " I promise you too." She whispered before falling off to sleep in his safe embrace. Caspian laid her down before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. When he had found Lucy drenched in blood with the sword in her shoulder, he had finally realized his true feelings for her.

When Susan had left he had felt bad but he had accepted it very easily. But when Lucy had left him, he was consumed with a hollowness that he had never experienced before. He had wanted to fight Aslan, to plead Lucy to come back. He had started to loose his sanity when he had met Liliandil. Her presence had been able to tame him a bit but when she left the volcano of emotions had erupted. Shamefully he admitted to himself that he had not been angry for Liliandil's decision but it was way for his pent up emotion for Lucy to burst open on the surface. He had fallen for that twelve year old who had stopped him from killing Peter, had been his only friend through tough times. But she had been a child then. Thus, he had concentrated on her older sister, Susan. But during their voyage aboard the Drawn Trader, she had returned as a young woman. He had been painfully aware of her. At the end when she had hugged her it was his demise. He looked at her dagger that shined in the sunlight, "Thank you fighting for me Lucy when no one did….I promise I will always fight for you…for your happiness…for your love." They still had long way to go but he was happy to share his path with the Mistress of the Dagger.

* * *

**Translation:**

_**Ryu - Dragon(Japanese)**_

**Note:**

_**I have given a nickname to Eustace . Ryu which means Dragon as a symbol of him becoming a Dragon in Dawn Trader**_

_**Please Review ! ^_^!**_


	2. The Carrier of the Healing Cordial

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately The Chronicles of Narnia does not belong to me.**

**Age:**

_**Lucy : 32**_

_**Caspian : 37**_

_**Rilian : 17**_

_**Orion and Cassiopeia : 12**_

* * *

_**The Carrier of the Healing Cordial**_

The Queen of the Old stood on her favorite balcony facing the ocean. It as a full moon night, the water sparkled with the like diamonds. The beach was deserted expect for a blonde figure that roamed the beach. It seemed that only few nights before she had accompanied Aslan for a walk down that beach. He had explained to her the reasons as to why she had been brought to Narnia even though she had already crossed the age. She had cried that night but she was happy now. The lion had left after that, wishing her a happy future and promising to return again. After all according to Mr. Tumnus, "Aslan is not a tame lion." But the Queen believed that he would always watch over her. Her lips curved into a smile a she saw two mermaids playing by the beach with the blonde figure. When she had come back after her last visit to Narnia, the Narnians had avoided any contact with the Telmarines.

The reason behind this fall out in their unity was the separation of their King Caspian X, a Telmarine by birth from their Queen Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu a resting star and a Narnian by birth. It happened after their son Rilian was born. Liliandil was summoned back by her father, the current protector to take upon the duty of protecting Aslan's table, as it was time for him to finally travel to Aslan's country. Liliandil had always known that her fate was connected to the island and accepted the fact that she only had few years to spend with her family just like her father. But when she had brought up this subject to Caspian he had strongly opposed this. It had resulted in turmoil between them and one night Liliandil had vanished from the castle leaving their three-month-old son and her husband behind.

After her disappearance Caspian had blamed the laws of Narnia for taking away his love for the second time. He had overlooked his duties towards Narnians. This had led to disputes, killings and finally a civil war. The Narnian uprising had enraged the already angry king and he had announced an exile on all the Narnians from his lands. It had been too late when the King had realized his mistake; he had already lost many friends, alleys and advisors. King Caspian had sent many search parties, led a few searches himself but failed to contact any Narnians, as if they had disappeared in the thin air. Then came the time when he had given up all hope and had made the decision of renouncing himself from the King's position. It was the eve of his last day as the King, when she had walked in his life and changed everything.

The Queen looked at the sleeping form of her husband for fifteen years. He still looked as handsome as the distraught King when he had found her on the same beach, naked. She blushed at thought of her condition in which she was found. She was sixteen then, a mere child in his eyes. But that moment had been special for both of them. He had run up to the beach without any soldiers, only clad in his nightwear without any shoes. He had look of desperation in his eyes when he had embraced her. The moment had been a strange one, they both had cried to their hearts content. Where her tears had been of happiness that she had again returned to Narnia, his had been of sadness that he had failed her as a King. It had been turning point of their relation. Thus, this beach had always been special to her.

The first rays of the sun lit up the whole room. A man in his late thirties slowly rose from slumber. His raven hair, which had grown from his days of adolescence, was tied at the back. The soft features of the Prince had developed into strong jaws, covered in stubble, a sharp nose and firm lips of a King. The only things that remained unchanged were his tanned skin and his obsidian piercing eyes. His eyes fluttered before completely opening to the beautiful morning. As his left his bed his eyes fell upon his Queen. She looked breathtakingly gorgeous. The sunrays had brought out the golden in her chestnut curls cascading down her breasts. She was still clothed in her peach colored satin nightgown from the previous night, which did nothing to hide her feminine curves and small waist. Her pale skin glowed with a golden hue, her deep blue eyes sparkled with adoration and her pale pink lips were curved in a welcoming smile.

He went to wife and embraced her. " Good Morning Lucy-love." The king of Narnia wished his wife. Lucy pulled back to take a look of this beautiful man and wished him, "Good morning to you too." Caspian quickly dipped his face to catch her in surprise kiss. Passion swirled in both of them. Lucy moaned as Caspian's tongue invaded her mouth. Caspian nibbled her bottom lip and Lucy's hands fisted in his raven locks. Caspian's hands roamed her body, her back, shoulder, breasts leaving a burning trail on her skin. Lucy's hand slid to his bear back, strong muscles flexing under her palm. Suddenly their door was flung open and two bickering twelve year olds entered their room followed by a seventeen year old. Lucy and Caspian jumped away from each other and pulled on their cloaks before smiling at their children. " Happy Anniversary Father…Queen Lucy." The seventeen year old bowed to his parents. One of the twins, a shy and sweet boy who looked like the mini-version of his father expect for his eyes which he inherited from his mother presented his parents with a family portrait, "This is for you…Happy Anniversary."

"Now my turn…this is for papa and this is for you mum." The more confident twin spoke up, presenting her mother with a holder for her dagger and cordial and her father with a new sheath. She was just like her mother expect for her obsidian eyes. She unlike her brother who was shy, subtle and of quite nature was vibrant, confident, brave and outspoken. Although the twins were poles apart to each other and constantly found to be bickering or fighting, they were extremely loyal, loving and protective towards each other and their family. Lucy exclaimed, "Thank you Cassiopeia…Orion!" and pulled both her children in a fierce hug. Caspian ruffled their hair after Lucy released them. Caroline huffed with annoyance, "Mum how many times do I have to tell you to call me Cassie…it's pretty annoying when the servants call me Princess Cassiopeia but you too. I thought you like Cassie." "I am sorry dear Cassie." Lucy winked at her husband; Caspian gave a cheeky laughter.

Cassiopeia had picked up her informal accent from Lucy. Lucy often switched to this accent when she was angry. She had developed this accent during her short stay in America. When the family continued to chatter and laugh Lucy's eyes fell upon her eldest son Rilian. He was a broody young man, often found immersed in books or training with soldiers. He had pale skin, electric blue eyes and golden hair just like his birth mother. He was excellent soldier and quite famous among the ladies his age. Lucy nudged her husband and pointed at the twins. " Cassie…Orion why don't you come with me and help me plan your mother's gift." Caspian said pulling the twins with him. Seeing his father's retreating back Rilian was about to leave when Lucy addressed him, "Rilian please take seat." "As you wish your Majesty." He bowed to his mother and sat down. " How was your journey?" Lucy enquired. After Liliandil had left Rilian was sent to Caspian's aunt's house due to the unstable condition of the Kingdom. He had returned to the castle when he was two, on the day his father married Queen Lucy. But soon enough he was sent back to the aunt's house. Until now he had mostly visited different parts of Narnia and spent very little time back at the castle.

"It was good Your Majesty." He answered. He saw her flinch at such a formal reply. He had never got the chance to familiarize with this new Queen. He had seen her with his siblings and longed to have a mother like her. He was even jealous of the free relationship his siblings shared with his father. But he knew no matter how good and kind she was, when it came to love and affection she would only choose her own children. " Your father and I had been discussing something…" she twirled her locks as a sign of nervousness. "..You are at a ripe age of seventeen, by this age High King Peter the Magnificent was ruling over Narnia." She looked at him and he nodded in affirmation. She continued, "It is time that you start preparing to become the next King of Narnia." Rilian was stunned at the news. He fumbled with his words before forcing them out, " But My Lady what about your own son?" He was utterly confused as to why she was offering him the kingship of Narnia when he already had her own son. Her next words proved why she was known for her justice. "Aren't you my son?" She looked directly into his eyes. "I am putting you on the throne not because you are our eldest, we are doing this because you are worthy…you and I both knew that neither Cassiopeia, who is too headstrong nor Orion who is too passive will become a good ruler…. but your bravery and practical thinking can take back Narnia to the Golden Era." She smiled at him. She got up from the chair and proceeded towards him. She extended her hand towards him, which took in his hand and kissed it. When he looked at her she was smiling at him. "You fool." She giggled before pulling him in a hug he had seen her sharing with his siblings.

" That's how you thank your mother. You silly boy." She whispered into the hug. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes, she quickly dabbed at them before sheepishly looking at him, "I fee so old. Look at my son all grown up." Suddenly someone ruffled his hair, " Congratulations son." A voice that he recognized to be his father wished him. Lucy glared at her husband and he sighed, "And I am sorry too…. for keeping you away, you reminded me so much about your mother that I had to part with you. " He ran a hand through his hair and continued, " You are special to me and after Liliandil left us the Kingdom became unstable. My tyranny towards the Narnians was created many enemies. But when I realized this it was too late. Many enemies who had been waiting for even a small fault in our defenses got the chance of their lifetime. While I was grieving for Lady Liliandil they infiltrated the castle and attacked you. But one of the servants gave her life to protect you. She was a Narnian, yet she protected a Telmarine prince." Rilian had never thought the mighty King of Narnia hid so much under the brave facade. The only time he had seen this side of him was when he interacted with Queen Lucy. "When came back to the castle during our marriage…" He trailed off as if the memories terrified him. Lucy gave Caspian a reassuring smile and he continued, "We found you in a pull of blood with a dagger to your heart. If it was not for Lucy's healing Cordial, you could have been dead" He looked at his wife with proud eyes.

A hundred emotions clouded Rilian's heart as he took in all those information. The partial father whom Rilian had thought Caspian to be was completely wrong. His father parted with him to protect him not because he hated him. His stepmother whom he thought to be manipulated had saved his life. "You remind me of my young days Rilian", Lucy said looking at her eldest son. "I was just like you, your thrust to prove yourself, your bravery, your loyalty and impartial love for both Telmarines and Narnians will make you a great king…Lady Liliandil will be proud of you." It was the first time a genuine smile crossed Rilian's face, as he looked at his parents, "Thank you Father…Mother." Lucy retrieved her Peter's sword and presented it to her son, who gallantly accepted it as his first step to kingship. Crown-Prince Rilian left his parents' room with a feeling of finally belonging in his family. After Crown-Prince Rilian left their room, King Caspian looked at his Queen, "How do you do it?" " Do what?" she asked in a mocking tone. He embraced her from the back pressed a kiss to her neck. She giggled at turned towards him and winked at him, "As much as I love to stay we both have a kingdom to run..Your Majesty." She made a mocking bow before disappearing inside the dressing room.

She had helped him to build a new united Narnia from the ashes. She had been the one to negotiate a peace between the Narnians and Telmarines. He would have been lost without her. Lucy had saved from himself, made him a great King, gave him a loving family and more importantly a great human being. In the end Lucy had also healed his dysfunctional relationship with his eldest son. Maybe Father Christmas had known the she would be the one to heal this kingdom as well as the King before he gifted her The Healing Cordial.

* * *

_**I have named their children after constellations in honour of Liliandil, who is a Part-star herself.**_

_**Please Review! ^_^ ! **_


End file.
